À l'Inverse
by orangepencils
Summary: Everyone, including himself, knew that he hated being alone. He knew it, but he never admitted to it. A nice night in town might just lead him to make a new interesting acquaintance who could give him the time of his life. AU


**À l'Inverse**

**287**

**Don't worry; the only thing that is French in this story is the title.**

**Why yes, I have a lot of things that I'm uploading. I know it makes you all very happy. I was making my bed last week when I had this little idea say hello to me. I've been wanting to do something like this with this pairing for a while now.**

**Disclaimer: The style is different and it's meant to be. I kind of sort of like it a lot. **

À l'Inverse

Everyone, including himself, knew that he hated being alone. He knew it, but he never admitted to it. He would tell everyone that he was fine with it and that he actually enjoyed the solitude. But that was a big, fat lie. That was probably why he raced into new relationships feet first without thinking much of who he was with or if the other person actually liked him or was simply using him for their own personal gain.

It was one of the main reasons why he went to the local club that night. He had just broken off with his latest fling a couple of weeks ago and even though he was wasn't necessarily looking, it was always good to put himself out there to let the others know that he was available and to see what was out there as well.

He took a seat in the middle of the long table so that someone could potentially sit next to him and ordered himself a nice cold beer. He sipped at his drink and looked around him. There were people chatting together, a waiter flirting with a female customer, people drinking with their friends, and some who were alone looking for company.

He smirked to himself. He didn't need them. He sat back and enjoyed his beer as he tried to follow the catchy music that was playing on the speakers. When he started his third beer, he could feel a pair of eyes devouring him from behind and it was starting to unnerve him. He slowly turned around and easily located the person who was observing him so intently.

The lights were dimed low where the person was seated, but he could make out nice strong legs and fierce violet eyes that were beckoning him to come closer. At first, he was going to call the other man to him, but then the stranger motioned to him with his finger and he found he couldn't resist that smirk and those mesmerizing violet eyes. He rose from his seat and walked to the stranger, smirk in place, drink in hand.

When he got to the other side of the place, to the man, he found himself standing in front of a nice looking, slightly younger man than him, with wavy blonde hair, nice pair of glasses, wearing a crisp red shirt, lose fitting jeans that still accentuated his fine toned legs and black dress shoes. He liked what he was seeing.

The stranger gave him a one over before smiling to himself and pulling him down to his height. From his seated position, the man put his arms around his shoulder and pressed his lips against his. He didn't question it; he didn't push the other man away and simply fisted his hand in the stranger's hair and let him direct this strange tango.

They remained in their corner, oblivious to the others and the loud music. They took no notice of the occasional odd stare they were probably getting and remained absorbed in their own little world as tongue danced with tongue and hands explored new territory.

He was usually the one to call the shots in a relationship, but he found himself letting the other man do it this time. He didn't know why he was letting the other get away with it, but he was finding that the ferociousness in the younger man to be strangely arousing.

When his shirt was opened and his partner started pressing open mouthed kisses to his skin, he found himself thinking that if they didn't find themselves a room soon, or in the next five minutes, he wouldn't be responsible for any indecent exposure.

Fortunately, the other man must have been thinking along the same lines and he pulled him up as they stumbled out the door of the building, hand in hand, laughing together. They only paused long enough to pay the angry looking owner for their drinks and then they were off.

The stranger must have lived close by, or he must have known someone who did, for not five minutes into their walk, he was pulled up a staircase before he was pressed to the closed door, lips moulded to his, knee being shoved between his legs.

In a matter of moments, the door was opened and he found himself being led to a bedroom. There was more kissing and feeling as clothes were finally shed and proximity reached. They fell together on the bed, a messy heap of entwined limbs as he was pinned to the mattress and his partner of the evening proceeded to kiss down from his lips, to his jaw line, then his chest before reaching his inner thigh.

He was possibly throbbing at the mere thought of getting fucked by a stranger. It excited him beyond words and it had been a rather long time since he had been intimate with anyone. His hand did not count. There were moans here, a lick there, a bite mark left where? Before three fingers were brought to his lips and words did not need to be exchanged for him to understand what he had to do.

He let his tongue swirl around the digits until they were well coated and then the stranger prepared him for what they both knew would be extremely pleasurable for the two of them.

His mind had barely had the time to register what was going on or that the feeling of those digits was blissful, that they were out and there was about a second or so where he felt empty before an entirely new sensation hit him as the younger man entered him.

And from there it had been nothing but moans and touches as they both discovered what pleased the other until they reached their peaks. They fell back on the mattress, afterwards, both silently kissing each other as they came down from their high and then cuddled close for a moment or two.

Even though he had told himself that he wouldn't run into a relationship yet again, he didn't consider this as one and he would deal with the consequences in the morning. The only thing that mattered now was that he had a good time and he hoped there would be a second round in a few.

The following morning, when he woke up, it was to find and empty bed and a bright sunlit room. He vaguely wondered for a moment if any of last night had really happened, but then he turned around and felt a certain type of unfamiliar pain in his lower back that was confirmation enough.

He sat up in the large bed and took a moment to observe his surroundings. He noticed that his clothes were neatly folded and had been placed at the foot of his bed so he stretched a bit and pulled them close. It was then that he noticed a note neatly tucked in the collar of his shirt. He unfolded it and found a phone number scribbled on it with the message "call me".

He smiled to himself as he sat back on the bed and pulled his cell phone out his pant pocket. He dialled the number and waited for the other person to pick up. It took four rings before someone answered.

"Hi, my name is Gilbert and you left me your phone number this morning. I was wondering, are you free tonight for dinner?" This time, this time he wouldn't mess things up. Even though their relationship had started backwards, he would make sure that it would work. He was pleased, no extremely pleased, when Matthew told him to meet him at seven thirty. This time, it would work.

**OWARI**

**No, no sequel. There won't be one. You can't make me do it! Ahah **

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started writing: May 31****st**** 2010, 8:08pm**

**Finished writing: June 1****st**** 2010, 12:59am**

**Started typing: June 3****rd**** 2010, 10:35pm**

**Finished typing: June 3****rd**** 2010, 11:56pm**


End file.
